fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 240
編 祈りが届く場所 |Story Romaji Title = Tarutarosu Hen Inori ga Todoku Basho |Funimation Title= Tartaros Chapter - A Place Reached by Prayer |Adapted =Chapter 368 (From Page 8) |Air Date = July 4, 2015 |Episode = 240 |Arc = Tartaros arc |Opening Song = NEVER-END TALE |Ending Song = FOREVER HERE |Adapted 2 =Chapter 369 |Adapted 3 =Chapter 370 }} Tartaros Arc: Where Prayers Go is the 240th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 65th episode of the 2014 series. As Natsu and Lisanna are in their cell, they get paid a visit by Silver. Meanwhile, Crawford is tracking down Jellal, being the last one who bears a key of Face's seal. In the meantime, the latter ultimately manages to defeat the entire Oración Seis all by himself, even after their multiple efforts. Elsewhere, Lamy witnesses the regenerated Demons as well as Minerva in her new form. Afterwards, as Levy manages to track down Cube's current location, Fairy Tail gets unexpectedly destroyed. Summary As Tartaros' headquarters are moving across the continent, Lisanna experiences high heat while Natsu is still trying to break free. Happening to overhear their conversation, Silver arrives and offers Lisanna a glass of cold water. As Natsu confirms that it's not poisoned, Lisanna accepts the offer and thanks Silver afterwards. As the latter then leaves, Natsu tells Lisanna about his scent being similar to Gray's. Meanwhile, Crawford is using his Super Archive to locate Jellal, with Franmalth expressing his excitement. In the meantime, under Kyôka's order, Yakdoriga uses its Electric Charge on Erza, dealing her immense pain due to Kyôka's Curse. As Kyôka asks Erza about Jellal's location once more, the latter tells her to bring Mirajane back. Unsatisfied and with no mercy, Kyôka tells Yakdoriga to continue torturing Erza, doubling her sense of pain beforehand. Concurrently, standing against the whole Oración Seis by himself, Jellal decides to defeat all of them but, as he rushes at them, Zero suddenly gets up and pierces the former with the power of his Dark Capriccio, shocking everyone in the process. At the same time, Crawford manages to locate Jellal, being somewhat happy to see his current situation. As Meredy then runs to Jellal to help him, he tells her to get back. Refusing to do so, Meredy witnesses Zero brutalize and ultimately vaporize Jellal, crying in terror to see such a thing. However, all of that happens to be an illusion as Jellal breaks free from it, with his eyes bleeding due to being closed at the time. The latter then proceeds by attacking with Grand Chariot and, ultimately, Sema, dealing devastating damage. As the defeated wonder what is he going to do with them, Jellal tells them to join Crime Sorcière in order to help him defeat Zeref. Back to Crawford and Franmalth, the former informs the latter that he successfully transferred Jellal's key to himself instead via his Super Archive. As he starts explaining that he can then transfer that key to someone else, Kyôka suddenly arrives and kills the former chairman, unsealing Face that way, causing Cube to shake as a consequence. Simultaneously, Elfman finishes installing an Ultra Concentrated Light Lacrima, all the while Face emerges from the ground due to the seal being lifted, with the quake stopping shortly after. As Kyôka then tells Franmalth to activate Face, he informs her that it can only be activated manually now that Crawford is dead, being the only one who was able to activate it remotely. Franmalth then theorizes that Fairy Tail might interfere but Seilah arrives to tell him that it won't be a bother soon. Elsewhere, Lamy arrives to see the regenerated Demons, specifically Tempester and Jackal, having their appearances changed, with the former losing his memory probably due to using Magical Barrier Particles. Along with them, Minerva arrives, albeit in her new Demon form, boasting about the immense Magic Power she received. Afterwards, Lamy watches as Mirajane is being part of said process as well, expressing her hatred towards the latter. In the meantime, as Elfman installs the Lacrima, Cana arrives, wondering what the former is doing. Elfman then rushes at her, not wanting her to interfere, with her believing he is being manipulated. As Levy informs everyone that she has pinpointed the Cube's location right above Magnolia and everyone gets prepared for an assault, the Fairy Tail Guild suddenly gets destroyed completely. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Jellal Fernandes vs. Oración Seis (concluded) Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Sūpā Ākaibu}} * |Rifurekutā}} * Curses used * Spells used * * * |Guran Shario}} * |Shin Tentai Mahō Sēma}} *Organic Link Transfer Abilities used *Electric Charge Items used * *Ultra Concentrated Light Lacrima (超濃縮エーテル発光体 Chō Nōshuku Ēteru Hakkō-tai) Manga & Anime Differences *The entire initial sequence in Natsu and Lisanna's cell differs between the anime and the manga: **In the anime, a scene of Cube moving is first shown. In the jail cell, Natsu tries to break free from the bars, but Silver interrupts him and brings Lisanna some water he subsequently chills a bit. Afterwards, the former grins before leaving. **In the manga, a shot of Tartaros' headquarters is shown instead. In the mentioned cell, Natsu and Lisanna try to break free from handcuffs together, after which Silver arrives to give them a blanket. He then leaves without ever saying a word in this scene. *A close-up of Franmalth laughing before talking to Crawford isn't present in the manga. *After his rebirth, Jackal is now seen with normal pink fingertips, while in the manga they remain black. *When being introduced in front of the other members of Tartaros, Minerva's guild mark was present on her left waist in the manga, while in the anime it wasn't present. *Cana had her shoulder bag with her in the manga, although not in the anime. *In the manga, Gray tells everyone to "Head to Cube", though in the anime, it was Makarov. Navigation Category:Episodes